Ready, Set, Don't Go
by Addicted2Cosplay
Summary: Kagura, Deidara's best friend, has been summoned for a special Medical mission in the snow country. Both of them take this news hard and start breaking down. What will happen between the time she leaves, and the time she returns? First chap. is a song fic


_Ready, Set, Don't Go..._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Deidara, or the Akatsuki, or any of the characters in Naruto. I own this story, and I own Kagura. I do not own the song either, that belongs to Billy Ray Cyrus. Because if I owned the Naruto characters, Sasori and Deidara would be locked up in my room and they would be mine. XD

* * *

Kagura sat on her bed alone, looking at the letter she had just received.

**Miss Kagura,**

**We understand that you work for the Akatsuki, but we have also heard you are a medic for hire. We need your expertise over here in the snow country for a few weeks. Most of our ninja are falling gravely ill and you are the only person we can rely on. We will pay for all costs if you can do whatever you are able to do over here. We are begging you from the bottom of our hearts. Please, help us! We will pay you whatever fee you deem right. Miss Kagura, hopefully you can teach our medics a thing or two.**

**Yukikage.**

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

A day later, Kagura was packing her things for the long journey. Tears were burning in her eyes. Since she had agreed to take up this job, it meant she would have to leave her best friend in the world behind for who knows how long. And just after he had promised to never leave her... Said best friend walked into the room just as she finished packing and stared at her in shock. "Kagura...? Did you get...?"

Kagura looked back at him, tears now running freely down her face as she choked out, "No, I didn't get fired..."

The blonde walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, his chin on the top of her head, "Then why are you crying so badly? What's upsetting you? Un?"

"I have to go to the snow country... I got hired to do a job over there for a few weeks... Deidara, it means I have to leave you here... It means I'll be alone again..."

"Then don't go... Stay here, with me, un..."

"I can't stay... I agreed to do the job... So I have to go, whether I like it or not"

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong_

As she lay in bed alone that night, she couldn't sleep. And she could sense Deidara couldn't either. Both of them were too distraught. After a good hour of crying openly, she got up and ran out of the room. Her destination: Deidara's room. She needed someone to hold her right now. And the only one she wanted to do that was the only one she trusted with her life. Without caring to knock, she opened the door and walked in, closing the door again. Deidara looked away from the window as a tear escaped his eye and looked at her, stunned.

Kagura didn't utter a single word, and neither did Deidara. He just held his arms out to her as she ran over, silently telling her that he was there for her. She broke down in his arms, crying into his chest. He cried too as he stroked her hair, trying to imagine what it would be like without her. Secretly, he loved Kagura.

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Oh I'm ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

In two days, Kagura was due to leave. She had to make some tough decisions before hand, though. Would she tell her best friend how she really felt about him? Would she ask him to come along? Would she stay in Yukigakure forever and never come back? She didn't know the answer to any of those questions. As she walked slowly and solemnly around the base, she could hear music coming from inside Deidara's room. That's right... He hadn't been at breakfast that morning... Peeking through the slightly opened door, she saw him huddled up on his bed, trembling. Was he crying again...? And since when did he listen to Billy Ray Cyrus?

_looks like things are fallin' into place  
Feels like they're fallin' apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_

But somehow, she understood how that song made him feel. Why is it that when we feel our worst, we listen to the saddest song we can that reflects the situation we're going through? That's a question with no answer I know of yet. Kagura stayed silent as tears welled in her eyes, Deidara's sobs mingling with the music. She wished that she could turn back time and never have accepted the job, but she needed to do what she needed to do. All she could do for now was watch from afar as he cried over her. Wow, sounds like she's dead, doesn't it? Tucking some of her long black hair behind her ear, she turned and walked away as a single tear fell, falling onto the floor.

The next day was just like the one before. Deidara didn't come to breakfast and Kagura was found roaming the hallways again. Both of them seemed to be avoiding the other. But there hadn't been a fight. As Kagura walked around the base somberly, she thought of what to say to Deidara on the day she had to leave. A simple goodbye wouldn't cut it. She had to think of the best way to say it without making him think she would never come back. To her, the Akatsuki were her family, all except Deidara. He was special. He was the only one she wanted to be with when she cried. He was the only one allowed to comfort her. He was the only one allowed to hold her.

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

As she walked into the kitchen, she bumped into someone. Kagura looked up from her thoughts and came face to face with the one she had been trying to avoid. Deidara. Her maroon eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips as he stared at her, pain etched across his usually carefree face. "Kagura..."

"Deidara... I..." She stammered, looking away from him as she, too, felt pain ripping her heart the shreds.

Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her close and into the most heartfelt, distressed hug, he had ever given her. Wrapping her arms around him, she struggled not to cry. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. From how she felt towards him, to how sorry she was to be going.

"Please... Don't go... I beg you, don't leave me here, Kagura... I need you, un..." He whispered, closing his eyes as he felt her tremble in his arms. "I don't want to leave you... I don't want to be alone..." Kagura sobbed, her eyes screwed shut as her tears flowed free like a waterfall.

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
It'll be alright  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
I'll be OK  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go  
Don't go_

"Kagura... There's something I've been meaning to tell you, un..." Deidara murmured to her as they sat on the roof of the base that night, looking at the stars together one last time. She turned to look at him, placing a hand atop one of his as she saw him put on a smile. But deep down, they both knew that smile was just hiding the intense pain. "Then tell me... I'm listening" She murmured softly as he moved closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

There was silence as they looked into each other's eyes. The silence was soon broken when he leant in close and whispered those words she almost dreaded to hear. "I love you, Kagura, un..." He was about to kiss her when she placed a finger to his lips, cutting him short. He looked hurt. "Don't give me that look..." She pleaded, stroking the side of his face, "The truth is... I love you too, but with this... I feel like if we start a relationship now, when I come home, things won't be the same..."

His hurt look disappeared and was replaced with the world's softest smile. He hugged her close, planting a sweet kiss on the younger teen's forehead. "I understand... But I want you to know that no matter how much time we spend apart... I'll never love anyone the way I love you, un..." Deidara murmured, causing her to smile. Those simple words really made her happy. "Deidara, I love you so much..."

_Let me go now right now  
I'll be alright I'll be OK  
Know that I'll be thinkin of you each and everyday  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
Oh I've gotta do what I've gotta do_

It was the day Kagura was to leave for Yukigakure, and all of her friends were there, along with her love. She pulled her bag over her shoulders, then turned to look at them all, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry everyone... But I'll be back soon. I promise I'll call" She said, forcing up the most convincing smile she could muster. But Deidara saw right through it. He walked right up to her and held both her hands in his, looking down into her eyes. "I'll call you everyday babe, I swear it... I'll be waiting for you when you come back home, don't forget about me, 'kay? Un"

Kagura sniffed, nodding. "I could never forget you... I love you" Deidara smiled at her, kissing her lips softly as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Kagura blushed, but kissed him back, breaking the kiss a few minutes later. "I love you too... But if I find out you're flirting with someone up there, I'm coming and bringing you right back. Finished or not. Un" He scolded playfully, listening as she giggled. "I won't flirt, you moron. Now I have to go, I'll call you when I get there"

"Be careful..." Deidara murmured as she started walking off, waving back to him. _'I'll miss you...'_

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe that went the way it did... Heh. OK. If you didn't pick it up:

_Plain Italics: Song_

Plain Text: Story

"blah": Talking

'_blah'_: Thoughts

**Bold**: Letter

OK! just in case you're wondering the name of the song, it's Ready, Set, Don't Go By Billy Ray Cyrus, Featuring Miley Cyrus. The main girl, Kagura, is an OC of mine. I had this idea while listening to the song. I hope you liked it! And well... Yeah, sorry if it was really sad, but the song isn't exactly a happy one. Either way, it took me a few hours to write. Well, Ja ne! Keep a look out for more of my stuff!


End file.
